Dead Out
by NAP5T3R43V3R
Summary: The dead started to rise and we ran for our lives and try survive, against the dead and the living, against all odds we will survive no matter what.
1. Prologue

A year ago when this all started, there was a lab in the capital was making experiments with humans on a underground lab, test subjects were tied down to a operating table and injected with all kinds and strains of viruses,bacterias,fungi and they watched they're body morph into strange creature, mutant freaks or most of the time died or even exploded, and were tossed into the garbage.

After a annonymous tip of illegal and suspectious activities the police arrived at the abandoned place, but it looked like no one lived here but hobos, until they felt the smell of rotten meat and decomposing body coming from the dumpster, and there was a pool of blood coming out of the dumpster, they immeadiately called for backup, when the coroner examined the bodies at the site, he couldn't tell if they were human or not due to the mutations, then noise came from the building and they called the SWAT team to seal the building and surround it.

They broke in found a hatch that led to the underground lab, when they got in they saw the lab that was empty but everything was clean, they heard screams and shouts and rushed into the isolation chambers where there were the most dangerous experiments in the lab, they passed throught the chambers and saw the experiments being agressive towards the soldiers.

There was a huge metal door at the end of the hall, the loud grunts were coming from behind that door, they looked throught the small slide window, and it was a huge guy with a restrain jacket and a muzzle, when he saw the soldier he kicked the door, he aimed the gun at the brute, and it made him feel even more threatned, the soldiers opened fire on the creature and made him so angry that he kicked the door opened killing one of the soldiers, they tried to killed the beast but they shoot the restrain jacket opened and he started grabbing the soldiers and tossing them around and broke the glass of the isolation chambers, releasing the other experiments.

Everyone from across the country started migrating towards the border, and the military, they were checking everyone for symptoms, they would start a hour later.  
They started to put the cities on quarantines, Marshall law and curfew, every city had a military post, they roam the streets with a heavy military car with gunners, they divided the cities by "Areas", and started to give out rations.  
The whole country has gone into anarchy, the government has fallen apart, radio signals started to disappear one by one, everyone would call the firefighters,ambulances and the police, but the most of them were occupied or even dead.  
There was alot of people that were so attached to they're family,friends or even lover, that when they turned they refused to let go, and had the same fate as them, i know what to do in case that happends, i might not be prepared but someday it will happend, and in case that happends to me, please tie me to a tree and shoot me in the head or beahead me, so i don't turn into those things.

There was alot of people that were so attached to they're family,friends or even lover, that when they turned they refused to let go, and had the same fate as them, i know what to do in case that happends, i might not be prepared but someday it will happend, and in case that happends to me, please tie me to a tree and shoot me in the head or beahead me, so i don't turn into those things  
.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up with the sound of chaos and fear, in panic i jumped right out off the bed and peaked outside, i could see people running away from the dead, but some were't so lucky and where still laying dead on the street, and some were being eaten (alive) and there was the people that turned.

I was terrified of being eaten alive, left for dead or see my family and friends follow that path, i went to the door to see who was knocking on the door, there was a horde of zombies on the hallway trying to bring down the doors and wandering around.

I took a deep breath and called my friends and called in "CODE Z", i told them to get ready because the apocalypse has came early,and told them where to meet, but first i had to check the backyard for unwanted visitors, there were 3 of them feeding on something when they stood up i saw the corpses of my cats.

I ran inside and closed the doors, i sprinted throught the house towards my room, were i kept my katana, a zombie was crawling throught the blinds, with a clean swoop i chopped of his head, i opened the door to the backyard and with just a single swing i beheaded them as they fell behind me.

Zombies started to fall from the floors above, and from the neightbors properties too, i rushed inside and closed the doors behind me, it won't be much time before they break in.

I called my bro Michael, trying to know his status, the only way in his house is elevator or stairs, that can be easily barricaded, the neightbors above him are also trying to eat them, the neightbors tried to break in, but failed so the zombies moved to the 1st floor were was a elderly woman and her maid, they were bitten and turned.

I went to the wardrobe,got a mountain backpack i put all the stuff i needed inside and i stashed everything with value in my hidden safe, i went to take a long shower then ate breakfast, then i woke up my parents first, and explained the situation and what to do next, then i woke up my girlfriend, both reactions were the same, confusion,fear and panic, i told them to eat breakfast calmly without sudden noises nor movements, and that they should leave everything behind because we wont come back to our house for a long time or even never.

I was in front, holding my katana preparing to strike, the hall was clear but i had to make sure that the entrance was clear, there was no zombies inside, but i could see a small horde outside, i closed the door and told them to stay inside no matter what, the first one were easy, then they started to attack me at the same time, i kicked them and they all felt on to the ground and had to give them my mercy kill, when there were no more zombies, my best friend Michael arrived with her younger sister, and father, the back was full of tools,supplies,weapons and ammo, he honked twice, i opened the door so my parents and girlfriend would be the firsts to get in the pickup truck, but with all that honking, it atractted a huge horde of zombies,but the car just died, my friend turned the car keys to start the car, and the horde was getting closer and closer, then at the last moment the car started and we got the hell out of there.

I called my bro Michael, trying to know his status, the neightbors have turned, i told him to get his sister, and his father, and cleanout they're house, to bring only the essencials and farming tools that they have, and that they had to clean the building, and get the things from the 1st and 3 rd floor and meet me at my door with the truck.

I called the rest of my friends and passed on the message, after that i went to the wardrobe, and got a mountain backpack i put all the stuff i needed inside and i stashed everything with value in my hidden safe.

I had to hurry because the zombies were almost, i went to my room and a zombie as almost broke into the blinders but theres still s glass door, i cleaned out my room, and opened the glass door to prevent the zombie from coming inside, i peeked outside to my backyard and it was full of zombies.

They obviously tried to break in my parents room, my parents woke up with the racked and i told them it was zombies, have course they were skeptical, but then i opened the blinds of the window, they were shocked and agreed to help.

My parents started to panic, i told them that panic would just make things worst and alert and rile up the zombies, they asked why was i so calm, i told them i have ready all my life.

Then i heard glass breaking, it was in my room or the kitchen, the zombies have broken in the kitchen, luckly i have already emptied it, so i closed the wooden door and locked them inside, i told my parents to wake up my girlfriend, but try not to spook her, i heard her scream when she saw the zombies on the street.

I told her to chill and follow me, we headed to the door, when we reached the door i could her the zombies breaking in the rooms, living room and kitchen, i told them to get ready because there were a horde of them on the hallway, i opened the door, and started to make head fall, but theres still the stretch to the car.

My best friend Michael has arrived with the truck and honked twice, he was with younger sister, and father, the back was full of stuff, i opened the door and rushed to the front of the building and clear the way of zombies, then it was clear, we all jumped inside.

All that honking, it atractted a huge horde of zombies,but the car just died, my friend turned the car keys to start the car, and the horde was getting closer and closer, then at the last moment the car started and we got the hell out of there.


End file.
